Soul Within Her Eyes
by WizardGurl
Summary: The Mystery behind the eyes, And a journey where the power will challenge everything!THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER CONTUINE THANKS FOR READING!
1. A View from Above

Chapter One: A View from Above  
  
Author Notes: Hello again, I was really bored last night after I finished my homework so I came up with my own plot. I hope you all like it! I had this one story plot but I really didn't like it because it was too close to this other plot. So this one explains some things that you might get confused about in my other stories! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
"I give you this power now and forever, from this day forth you will uphold the responsibilities. You will not remiss your duty, Ginny Weasley now give me your finger."  
  
She reached out her finger and placed it on the golden table. She recited the words.  
  
"Southin Withlin M^y E^yeslin"  
  
The needle of the E^yeslin was brought upon the table, dipping its self into the red ink by magic it lowered itself onto Ginny's skin. It stung like a bee as Ginny screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny awoke with a sharp pain of a needle stinking into her stomach; she gasped and looked at her finger. There were the words that the needle engraved. It said in English "Soul within her Eyes." She pressed her finger to her eyelid and lowered it shut. There she saw the needle writing the words, she was in pain. She had gained this power four years ago. She had the power to see someone's future and someone's past. She could look into their eyes and know. Her finger was the support to stop anything from happening. She looked at the clock that her mother gave her when she received this power. It was the crack of dawn; she put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She couldn't fall back asleep. So she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Ginny! Making some coffee, well you're up early sleepy head!" Said Zipporah skipping the stairs two steps at a time. She was Ginny's best friend at Enchantment Law School. She was always up early.  
  
"Oh good morning Zippy. Yes would you like some?"  
  
"Sure thing.So I had this really wired dream last night, but I wish it was real. You know those types of dreams. Sometimes its like it really happened but then you wake up and."  
  
"Coffee's ready."  
  
She took a sip and the pain returned once more. Black was dissolving as she fell over in pain.  
  
"Oh shit Ginny. I'll go get help." She heard Zipporahs' far off voice say.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw ice surrounding her. She was freezing as Zipporah ran off. Ginny lifted her tense arm and saw her finger burning. She quickly shouted a spell and the world dissolved. She lay there passed out, her power was draining.  
  
"Shit. Why didn't you call me sooner."  
  
"Draco. I came when I could."  
  
"DAMMINT ZIPPY, SHE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY THE TIME YOU CALLED ME DOWN HERE."  
  
Sophia and Ethan opened the door.  
  
"Stop yelling at her Draco! She didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT GINNY!"  
  
Everyone went silent as Draco left the room. Zippy said in a very small voice.  
  
"I think we should go and make him some coffee. Help him calm down a bit."  
  
Everyone followed her outside and down to the kitchen. A minute later Ginny woke up to weak to sit up. She looked at her finger and said the words to gain back power.  
  
"I^ Givthin thining^ str^aethn amo^nstin m^th."  
  
Her finger just gave off a spark and nothing happened. She started to panic and tried it again.  
  
"I^ Givthin thining^ str^aethn amo^nstin m^th."  
  
Her finger gave another spark and hit her on the check. She screamed as it hit her face.  
  
Draco ran up and opened the door, everyone else behind him. Draco pushed his way to the bed and saw the mark on her face. She quickly hid her finger away from Draco.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I.I'm not sure, but if you don't mind could someone owl my mum. I need to talk to her." She said trying to gasp some air.  
  
"Sure. Ginny are you okay, you're really out of air."  
  
"I could use something to drink, but please owl my mum."  
  
Draco started at her and left to owl Mrs. Weasley. Back in Ginny's Room everyone had left and Ginny sat up weak drinking her hot tea looking out of the window. There she saw a fire from the west. She closed her eyes and saw that this fire was growing, people running, the fire turning into ice. But the wired thing about this image was that she had never seen a view from above. Usually she was standing in it. She opened her eyes as Draco came inside.  
  
"Your mum will be coming as soon as she can Ginny." He said as he brushed her head out of her eyes.  
  
"So are you out of breath?"  
  
"I think that's getting better."  
  
"Tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Well I was just sipping some coffee and I got a sharp pain in my stomach, and I guess I most of fallen on the floor and then passed out."  
  
She didn't want to tell Draco about the ice and fire, because that was UN- real. She looked out the window again and asked Draco if he could see a fire near the west. He walked up to the window and looked. Shaking his head he left the room to ask Sophia, Zippy, and Ethan. *  
  
"Alright Ron, Harry you stay here."  
  
"No mum were coming! I know what's wrong, she just needs the um." Ron said looking at Harry. Quickly he changed to the Southlin Language.  
  
"Sh^ethin Needits The^en F^cting F^rthin P^thin."  
  
"Comth^n With^in m^e."  
  
Harry just stood there in wonder of what they were saying. He guessed the Ron would explain it later. *  
  
The door opened. Ginny opened her eyes. She saw her Mum and Ron in the doorway.  
  
"Thank god you're here." The door closed behind her, she struggled to sit up. She showed them that her finger didn't work and told them about the illusions. Nothing could explain this strange wave of illusions. Ron gave Ginny the Facing Fire Potion Ginny regained her finger power back. Then slowly she told them of the fire in the west illusion that no one else could see.  
  
"Well sweet heart, I guess that well have to bring you to Doctor Sou^land if this continues remember him four years ago?"  
  
"Yes, He talked to me about this power when I first received it."  
  
"Well Ginny just try to stay away from anything that might harm you, Christmas is coming soon and we don't want you dead." Ron said giving her a hug. She looked at her finger and give out a breathless remark of thanks.  
  
"Could this be the beginning of my death?"  
  
The End of Chapter One  
  
*bows* Thank you, I enjoyed writing this, this is so much scarier when your writing it now. Like on my laptop it wasn't as good as this, and that was just cool! So how to you like it? Please be kind when you review, because I thought it was really cool. Now let me explain some things. This is after Hogwarts, Ginny is 20 years old Ethan is not Ginny's husband he's just a roommate.  
  
2nd chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading! Soul within Her Eyes!  
  
-Wizargurl- Disclaimers and others:  
  
Copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Sophia, Zipporah, and Ethan 2002 copyright.  
  
Special Thanks To: My mom, Relena, Aly, Brittney, Rebecca, Zipporah, Wizzy, PaGi, Luke, Molly, Samantha, Dragon lover, Nat, Celina, David, Sean, EEK, Kathleen, Justine, Brad, Ashley, Nicole, Ashley, Jessica, Megan, Kendra, Susan, Alex, + all kind reviewers who have read my story. Thanks it means a lot! 


	2. The Figure of a Ring

tableChapter Two: The Figure of a Ring  
  
Author Notes: My 1st chapter has been very nice on Fan Fiction (dot) Net, I've had a nice time writing the 1st chapter and I believe that its been two months that its been open to the public eye. I'd like to thank my reviewer Chelsea for her kind thoughtful comment. If your confused please read the "From the Desk of Wizardgurl" Note, which you can find by clicking on my username. bPlease NO flames/b, if you have any questions please feel free to leave me a message in the reviews. Once again please enjoy.  
  
All names are copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., except for Zippy, Ethan, and Sophia (copyright 2002 by me)./table  
  
"He's innocent, you heard him say it did you not?" Ginny spit with rage.  
  
"I might have, I was certain, my client said to."  
  
"Don't hinder the facts Donella, you heard him say it! Did you not?"  
  
"I can't recall him."  
  
"Well you know what? He said it and he'll say it again if he has to!"  
  
"Alright and we'll take it from here tomorrow." The teacher took her wand and emitted golden sparks that represented a twenty-four hour recess. Ginny shook hands with Donella and began picking up her things.  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Lawyer!"  
  
Ginny looked up to see Draco standing next to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well you could clearly see that she was lying Mr. Malfoy, was she not?"  
  
"She was, seriously the whole class is voting him guilty.he's already proven it many ways." He told her in a silent whisper. "I'll meet you in The Dining Banquet room."  
  
br  
  
As Ginny made her way to the Banquet Room she noticed Donella and her stuck up friends whispering and giggling in the hallway. She reached for her wand and whispered a small enchantment.  
  
"Lestinspipto!"  
  
"Seriously, its not like I didn't hear him say that he was guilty but the card said "Not guilty". He told me today after class. She's doomed to be a lawyer, the only way she'll win a case is if she."  
  
Ginny walked past them stopping to stare into Donellas' eyes. She saw a small image of a man walking into a forest of yellow, he opened his hand and a ring was placed on Donella's finger.  
  
"I'd watch what I say about people Donella or maybe I just might let it slip that you want to marry Ethan, Well see you tomorrow." Ginny said still glaring into Donella's eyes. As she turned down the next corridor she heard Donella's friend's giggling as Donella stood there with her eyes bulging.  
  
"Hullo Gin, how did it go today in Court Class?"  
  
"Excellent as always, Seriously today I kicked serious ass, I mean she was fibbing and I just found out that the guy up for trial, well his card had "not guilty" on it and he told everyone he was guilty."  
  
"Well isn't that great?"  
  
"Sure thing Zippy. Have you seen Sophia I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Err-Oh Hullo Draco!"  
  
br  
  
The first sign of Christmas snowflakes began to sprinkle the grounds and the world became white. The night before Christmas family and friends sat by the fireplace sipping eggnog rejoicing in the merriment. Ginny sat looking out of the window, as the Wizard Wonderland began to play softly on the Wizard Wireless Network. A snowflake landed on her eyelash. Ginny blinked and withdrew her gaze; the window had opened the room got silent as she heard a scream from the other room. Running she saw neon green sparks being thrown across the room at people.  
  
"Stoplin^ Thislinathin atlin oncelin^" She shouted.  
  
Everyone ran into the room; she looked into his eyes. A figure grabbed her hand as her stomach began to shake.  
  
"Givlin methin thelin ringin! Nowlin^" It hissed  
  
"I donlin knowath whatlin isthin talkathin about^lin!" Ginny yelled into the all to silent house.  
  
The figure started to reach into her stomach tugging at it Ginny began to pull away from it's tight grip. Kicking it in the side she pulled out her wand. Raising it she stunned the figure, at that exact moment she did she fell to the floor, her stomach began to rumble, horrible noises began to echo thought the room as brown sparks began gash at her skin near her heart. Ginny began to scream as blood streams ran down the side of her robe. She reveled her stomach and saw that her heart was beginning to change. She was loosing breath, she needed to see Doctor South^lin, he held the answer of this strange creatures doing. But she didn't know if she was going to make it. Draco ran to her, falling to his knees holding her in his arms.  
  
"Ginny, no.you can't die on me, you just can't! I love you Ginny!"  
  
"I-lo-ve yo-u too." Ginny said  
  
As she lay silently the small mummer of voices drifting away she heard the same words being chanted.  
  
"I^ Givthin thining^ str^aethn amo^nstin m^th."  
  
tableTHE END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
(bows) Oh man, that was REALLY cool to write, but I'm all done writing it (tear), and it really is a tearjerker. So how do you like it? I think that all of my 2nd chapters are the most memorable.  
  
3rd chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading! Soul within her Eyes!  
  
Special Thanks to the following people:  
  
My mom, ALL of my beta-readers, Nicole, Celina, Rebecca, Justine, Aly, Susan, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Hermione, Kendra, Zips, Alex, Wizzy, Nat, Kathleen, Also this is dedicated in cause of GET A CLUE Auction Fundraiser.check out http://www.leaky-cauldron.org/ for more details!  
  
~Wizardgurl16/table  
  
  
  
ELLA DONELLA 


	3. Fiome Triday

Author Notes: Well my 2nd chapter has been a cliffhanger and so I wanted to write up the 3rd chapter this Friday and also upload my 2nd chapter to "The Vampire Blade". This weekend I started to write the third chapter in my notebook and I had a blast with it. At one point I had to rewrite a whole paragraph because I didn't like it! Last chapter below my name was the name: Ella Donella, I forgot to type that this is in honor of Ella Donella **nickname** because she has guided me and been my muse during the writing of this story, and she helped create Donella the stuck-up character in this story. So here it goes, PLEASE NO FLAMES.any questions/concerns/suggestions/etc. can be emailed to me, and please enjoy!  
  
All names are copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Bros., EXCEPT for Zippy, Ethan, and Donella, Sophia (Copyrighted 2002 by me).  
  
Ginny placed her hand down; a cold sharp pain ran up her arm. Placing her left ring finger, an electric volt of power shocked the inner tip. Flickering her eyelids open she looked around the room, she was laying on a cold steed bed, a few potions lay forgotten on the floor. Her skin felt like ice, her eyes were burning. Touching her skin she smiled glad that she was alive. The door across the room opened, Doctor South^lin and Mrs. Weasley entered.  
  
"Ginny! Your up!" Her mum said, her voice reverberating off the solid steel wall.  
  
"A few more hours and you would be behind our control. Your lucky to be alive." Said the Doctor.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Well I came as fast as I could, I gave you some strength. It helped keep you alive until we brought you to our lab." Turning towards the potions to a small cauldron, in the corner of Ginny's eye she saw her mum's worried expression. "Do you know why you can't bear to use your power without fainting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because your power is getting stronger, it's beginning to take over you."  
  
"But that figure did something to me, and demanded a ring."  
  
"That film is the basis of your power, the ring was given to you to help your power, together they are a part of you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't you give her the ring?"  
  
"Oh THAT'S what I was supposed to do? I thought it was for decoration." She said glancing at the Doctor.  
  
"Decoration?"  
  
"Well, that clock I gave Ginny, well it was, but then the ring well I throw it out because I thought we didn't need it anymore. Set if off somewhere unknown, could be close to Fiome Tirday though."  
  
The cauldron that Doctor South^lin was stirring began sparking as he bit his lip hard.  
  
"Well there is only one thing to do and its going to be very dangerous." Mrs. Weasley began to get tear-eyed and nodded turning away from Ginny's glance and began to wipe away her tears. "Here Ginny drink this and try sitting up, don't place your hand anywhere near the bed or the goblet, I've inserted a few magical spells before we lost you." With all her might Ginny pushed herself up, her muscles ached and sharp teeth-gritting paints trickled up her skin. She screamed tears pouring down her cheeks. The pain was throbbing, her finger drawing closer to the steel.  
  
"Good your doing well for the first seventy-two hours will be hard on your body. You had your South^lin film taken almost totally a part, we had to restore it completely. We put some spells in your finger so it could function without the film during that time. Go ahead drink up."  
  
Ginny took a small sip inhaling some of the smoke. Ginny began to choke spitting up small bits of the potion.  
  
"Oh dear you're not taking the new potion that helps ease your new film." Said the Doctor.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began crying harder holding her face in her arms. Ginny looked at her finger.  
  
"Alright Ginny it's time to tell you what you must do. There comes a time when your power becomes so strong that you must be separated from the ring, you must destroy the partnership of it. You must find it and depose of it in Fiome Tirday, it is a place that most advanced dark art wizard's dear not to go. The name means fiery pits of doom. You must do this Ginny, or loose your soul and your power will eat away your body."  
  
Ginny looked up form the floor.  
  
"Why must I be apart of this, why can't I just be normal?" She screamed.  
  
== Outside the waiting room Draco was pacing the room.  
  
"Will you stop pacing, you've been pacing for four hours straight."  
  
Draco stopped in the middle of a step, and advanced towards Zippy.  
  
"I LOST HER! SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
"I, well I."  
  
"Wasn't thinking?" Draco yelled. "She's dead!" Tears splattered the floor.  
  
The door creaked open and Doctor South^lin came into view.  
  
"Draco please come with me."  
  
==  
  
Ginny's eyes were closed. As Draco entered the steel room. Tears still flying. A small chair lay beside the steel bed. Mrs. Weasley left the room silently half smiling at Draco. Draco sat down beside the steel bed as the doctor left.  
  
"It's all my fault, but now you're gone! It's Christmas Eve you know, God I wish you could be here."  
  
A jolt of red-hot fire shocked throughout Ginny's stomach. Her eyes snapped open. Draco's head was in his arms. Several jolts of flames shot up her stomach brushing the ceiling. Crying in shock Ginny started to flame up, the steel bed sparking. Draco slowly looked up and moved back from the bed. Doctor South^lin returned smiling he said.  
  
"It's accepting her new film."  
  
Ginny gasping for breath was hugging Draco. Crying silently on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco." She whispered in his ear. The door closed behind them. She removed her head from Dracos' shoulder. "There's something I have to tell you." Ginny started telling Draco about her burden and the quest. "So now Draco it's either I go on the journey, or have my soul eaten away, to be honest I pick dyeing!"  
  
"NO Ginny! I almost lost you once I'm not going to loose you again." Draco said drying off a tear from Ginny's face. "I love you Ginny, I'd do anything for you. That's why I'm not going without you on this journey!"  
  
"Well then I guess my answer is."  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
(Bows) Oh wow, Another cliffhanger, so sorry about that. But this story is rocking! I'm having so much fun writing fan fiction. I can tell this is the real sweet one of the chapters so far. All right so tonight I'm going to be updating some stories and then I'll have about three weeks to upload chapters to my story **This one** during winter break. So watch out for some major updates during that time. Tonight I'm going to be very busy updating logos/stories/web message boards and sites. SO await my new arrivals! Thanks so much for reading hope you liked it. Review!  
  
4th chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading! Soul within her Eyes!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
My mom, ALL of my beta-readers, Nicole, Celina, Rebecca, Justine, Aly, Susan, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Hermione, Kendra, Zips, Alex, Wizzy, Nat, Kathleen, Also this is dedicated to Ella, Celina, and Buffy.  
  
~Wizardgurl~ 


	4. Give me the Aamifes Spell!

Author Notes: Here it is my fourth chapter, this actually took three days to write, and while I was watching "Port Charles" I was inspired! This is in honor of Kajal Merlin, Ella Donella, and Celina. Also the new season of Port Charles which starts Monday. Flames are NOT allowed, any questions/concerns/comments/etc. can be sent to me via e-mail.  
  
All names are copyrighted JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, EXCEPT for Zippy, Ethan, Donella, and Sophia, and Aamifes Spell (Copyrighted 2002 by me).  
  
Soul within her eyes chapter four-  
  
"Yes."  
  
This three-letter word echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Well then just remember that I'll always be with you, I'll help you carry this burden."  
  
"Oh God Draco where would I be without you?" Ginny said as she hugged Draco softly.  
  
A small magical "worm" began to inch around Ginny's stomach, painfully pinching her, tears began to form. Ginny knew it was her new film at work. Clutching Draco's shoulder the "worms" began to multiply.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm nervous." She lied quickly, withdrawing from his grip.  
  
"What's wrong? Your not just nervous"  
  
The film began to stab Ginny now, sizzling in her tears Ginny laid back down closing her eyes trying to forget about the pain. Eye balls touching her wet tears. "Ginny you've got to tell me what's wrong."  
  
It's not like Draco was able to share the pain with her.  
  
"I just want to be left alone." Ginny told Draco between holding back from breaking down.  
  
"Okay I understand."  
  
Soon after the pain thundered inside her system, but sleep was more powerful.  
  
====****==== "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny" Her name was being repeated.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Slowly her eyes unlocked to discover her pain lifting from her, as Doctor South^lin, Mrs. Weasley, and Draco stood looking above her.  
  
"I need to tell you something NOW"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"During your journey you will have pain from time to time due to your film and the rings connection with it. It's pretty severe, it will cut time on your journey. There's no cure for it, and the worse it can do is kill you."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Excuse me, but I want to help Ginny, so I want to take the Aamifes Spell." Draco said interrupting Doctor South^lin. "What?"  
  
"Put the Aamifes Spell on me."  
  
Everyone just stared at Draco; the Aamifes Spell connected the power of something with the bearer and the request. In this case, pain.  
  
"Just put it on me-"  
  
"Draco it's not safe you don't want to do this-"  
  
"I want to experience this with Ginny, she feel the pain and I want to also. Were soul mates and I love her."  
  
"Alright are you sure?"  
  
"I say yes but I'll go with whatever Ginny thinks is best."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Well if that's what Draco wants."  
  
"Okay, be careful it can break at ANY time."  
  
"Alright." Draco said moving towards Ginny to hold her hand.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
Kissing Ginny lightly on the forehead he said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Draco linked hand and hand with Ginny and gave Doctor South^lin the nod to start the process.  
  
"Could you say it in English?" Ginny said quickly.  
  
"English?" Draco asked but got caught off by the beginning of the spell.  
  
"Close your eyes." Deciding to say it in English and in the tongue of South^Lin.  
  
"Aamifes let the light be one. Aamifes lethlin thein linklin be^thin ounelin. Aamifes spread the pain Aamifes sp^relin thein painlinthin. Aamifes sococrou amos lighlin."  
  
A small sliver star moved from Doctor South^lin's wand to Draco's skin and moved in to Ginny's left finger. The connection was done.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Draco when I got my soul seeing power I also gained the ability to speak a different language. The ones who gave me this power, my mum, Doctor South^lin, and I are the only ones that we knew of that can speak it."  
  
"Ginny, don't mean to rush but. er. youlinthin goinglin tolin findlin thellin thelinthin ringlin, who'slin^lin goli^lin withlin youlin?"  
  
"Dracolin, Zippythin, Sophlin, andlin Ethanlin."  
  
"Comthin withlin methin andlin I^lin trainlin youlin."  
  
"Okalin."  
  
Magical sparks moved Ginny's body to the room next to the lab. Many weapons of different shapes and sizes glowed in the dim light.  
  
"Ready to meet your worst fear?"  
  
"And kill it."  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
(Bows) I enjoyed writing this for everyone and thank you for all the support. I really had fun with my cool Soul tongue, it's really fun to write and also read what it says over and over ^_^. I'll be updating my message boards/stories tonight. I see I have not updating within two months so I should "hop" to it. Also there are TONS of foreshadowing in this chapter! So if you want to know what's going to happen in the next few chapters I advise you to re-read this chapter and try to find them. It's like Where's Waldo? ONLY better! I should have the next chapter up within a few days to a few weeks depending on which story I want to upload first. But I will most likely update this one first owing to the fact I just updated "The Vampire Blade" on 12/24/02. But who knows! ATTENTION: I also noticed that my first chapter has 2-titles, Just deal with it and call it "The soul is within her eyes: a view from above." Because I won't be able to fix it.  
  
Special Thanks to the following people:  
  
My mum, ALL of my beta's, Nicole, Celina, Rebecca, Justine, Aly, Susan, Moody, Padfoot, Prongs, Hermione, Buffy, Zips, Alex, Wizzy, Nat, Kathleen, Also dedication goes to:  
  
Kajal Buffy Wizzy Celina 


End file.
